


Technical Difficulties

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex Kinda?, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: He was startled when Elias leaned in close to the screen, “I dropped the phone.”Adam laughed, “I guessed as much, but what is it that you were attempting?”Elias frowned, “The phone needs to be properly mounted so you can see me and I you. This is important, you know that."Adam settled back in bed, tablet in front of him as he saw Elias trying to shift more. "I knew I should've bought you a bloody iPad."Long Distance Skype call between Adam and Elias.





	

The camera shook as Adam waited, his smile wide as he heard Elias swearing even as only his feet could be seen. 

“Elias?”

He was startled when Elias leaned in close to the screen, “I dropped the phone.”

Adam laughed, “I guessed as much, but what is it that you were attempting?”

Elias frowned, “The phone needs to be properly mounted so you can see me and I you. This is important, you know that."

Adam settled back in bed, tablet in front of him as he saw Elias trying to shift more. "I knew I should've bought you a bloody iPad."

Elias huffed, "This is fine. Don't be stupid or I'll hang up."

Adam grinned, feeling warmer now with Elias in his view. It had been weeks since he'd left to go home, and Adam was almost certainly going mad attempting sex with anyone else. It didn't feel the same, didn't arouse him the same, and the longer Elias wasn't here the more likely Adam would be jerking off into his hand thinking of him. 

He shifted, his cock already growing harder as he watched Elias remove his shirt. 

"How has the island been? Any," Adam sighed seeing his chest, "Recent additions?"

Elias shifted again and he was wearing his hideous old man boxer shorts, the sight making Adam unnaturally aroused.

"Gabriel's wife, her cousin is here and wants me very much. Twice now she's come in while I showered."

Adam bristled, not knowing how much of that was true and how much made up to impress him. "You fuck her?"

Elias looked away, his hand suddenly on his belly, "No, I don't have sex with ugly people. She is very ugly."

Adam smiled. "Oh, well that's unfortunate."

Elias's hand came lower, palming over his clothed cock as he grunted, "I want to see you. Show me."

Adam lifted his shirt off and then peeled out of his briefs without waiting. His cock was at full attention now, already leaking as Adam started to stroke. 

"Elias," he sighed, "I..."

He whimpered when Elias exposed himself, the familiar flesh he craved almost nightly now for nearly two weeks made Adam's mouth water. 

"My cock weeps for you," Elias mumbled, "I have found it difficult to ejaculate without thinking of your mouth on me, or how warm you are inside."

Adam sped up his hand, breathing getting heavy as he admitted, "Fuck, I miss you."

Elias's fingers touched the screen, blocking Adam's view as he came, groaning deep as Elias's hand moved just in time for Adam to see cum shoot out all over his chest, ropes of white decorating his chest hair. 

Adam could almost smell and taste it in the air. 

He lay back, sighing loudly as Elias let out a painful moan.

"You're neglecting yourself," Adam accused, "There shouldn't be that much and I know..."

Elias lay his head down and the phone was sideways when he mumbled, "You are not the boss of me."

Adam touched the screen then, smiling.

"You told me you rather enjoyed me being the boss."

Elias's crooked smile made his heart beat faster. "No, you are lying as you always do. You lie to avoid talking about important things, you lie..."

"I'm coming there," Adam said quickly not knowing where the words came from, "There's a story."

Elias frowned. "I see. I won't bother you then, I wouldn't want to..."

Adam sighed loudly. "Fuck it, I'm coming to see you."

He watched the smile light up Elias's features. "You said you miss me."

"Yes, you weren't listening? You know ignoring others is very rude."

Elias didn't say a word, seeming to be memorizing every part of Adam's face before he spoke. 

"I listen to everything you say, you know that. Since that first time."

Adam swallowed, "I'll leave tomorrow, first thing which means I should be getting to bed."

Elias moved the phone away from his face and turned it, showing off his already hardening cock. "You are going to leave me alone with this?"

Adam turned, putting the tablet onto his pillow as he shifted. "No, I think you’ve neglected yourself long enough. Now lie down."

Elias chuckled, "What was it? Lie down and think of England?" 

Adam grinned, "No, Elias. Think of me."


End file.
